Various sun tanning apparatus have been proposed to facilitate the tanning of portions of the sun bather's body not directly exposed to the sun's rays. This type of apparatus usually includes some type of reflective surface either held by the sun bather, or constructed and arranged to support the sun bather in either a sitting or reclining position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,067, dated Aug. 21, 1962, discloses the latter apparatus, wherein a foldable, embossed, sun reflecting fabric is constructed to form a rectangular assembly having a fabric sheet floor and interconnected fabric side and end walls. Sleeves are provided on the side walls through which pointed stakes are driven into the ground to hold the assembly in erected position. In use, the sun bather can either sit or recline in the rectangular assembly, and the embossed reflective fabric will reflect sun rays to portions of the sun bather's body not directly exposed to the sun. While the sun tan device disclosed in the aforementioned patent has been satisfactory for its intended use, its construction necesitated the sun bather to perform many operations in the setting up and dismantling of the assembly. For instance, the flexibility of the reflective fabric required not only the pointed stakes driven into the ground for holding the side and end walls in the erected position, but also additional struts or rods insertable into the upper marginal edge portions of the side and end walls; thus, before the fabric could be folded and rolled up for storage, it was necessary to remove the pointed stakes and the struts from the fabric.